Alteran Werewolf
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: Alex had enough with his life as an ascended, so he decided to descended. He also decided to become as close to being a Druid as a soon to be former ascended Alteran could be. So he got a legally sound paper trial. Fallow his son Scott McCall after he becomes a werewolf.


**Notes**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own either of the canons. So if you are the owners please take the fact that I am writing fan fiction as a sine of the deepest flattery and not sue me. As I do not expect anything other the experience from writing this and the joy of watching the story unfold as I write it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Setting things up<span>**

* * *

><p>Over the years the leading up to my mission to the higher planes the Nox had made contact with the Jews. Some of them even had children together. That had some insisting results when those hybrid have children with the descendants of the Alteran-Human hybrids.<p>

The resulting hybrids showed near-ascended powers but without being near-ascended themselves. Do not get me wrong they have full access of their brains but they seem to not show ether of the side effects. When you get the stage of full access of your brain power you ether accidentally ascend or die a painful death.

In the end they came to be known as Druids. Powerful beans with powers of the near ascended Nox but without being complete pacifists. They seem to have bio-crystals with the capability of storing almost limitless amount of data.

I have to make a confession I got bored around fifteen hundred BC I did some experimenting on cross species genetics. I ended up creating a set of shape-shifters. They take on the form of an apex predator that embodies their psyche.

I made the default animal be a wolf. So I ended up creating werewolves, were-jaguars, were-coyotes and the like. I developed means for Druids to make and unmake Alphas. But I do not know how to undo the siring effects of an alpha's bite as every time I try by making a new body and transferring the psyche it result with them reverting back to their old form.

It is not so surprising that the Kingdom of Albion came to control all of Terra or should I say Albion. They have renamed the Solar system to Eden. I had made six other habitable planets in the habitual zone with a network of relay satellites around the planets and between them. Then I made a seven meteor catching gas giants.

Now everyone knows of the gate existence and many use it to travel to other worlds within the galaxy. Thankful I managed to get rid of the Goa'uld with help from the Tok'ra. But it came at the cost of not being able to get rid of the Wraith. I however did get rid of the bug that they came from as a species.

Surprisingly Albion uses the idea of two tiers of the governance. Which they adapted from the idea of the United States but on a global scale. They now have figured out how to make their own form of gate ship on mass in the mid eighteen hundreds. Which has now become the main mode of transport. Most families own two heavily watered down versions. Well off families can have their own much more advanced ones. They found a way to give everyone the Alteran Technology Key gene at the turn of the twentieth century.

When I am reviewing the Druids So I could become one when I return to mortality. I came to the realization that the Asgard could use them as templates. The thing is how will they be able to transfer their conciseness to such a body. Then it came to me, they could use technology similar to the Asuran Replicators as a conduit.

So I went to Atlantis and programed one such android. I made sure that it can never become sentient. I did that by having it only work as a physical conduit of a downloaded consciousness.

I then made a program to help customize one of the two genetic templates that I made. One male and one female. I also did made program so it can be set to make a random appearance based off the personalty of the user.

Once I presented the concept to the Asgard High Council they said that the idea was the saving grace that they were looking for. They also told me that the bio-crystals is what sold it to them. I found out that they did not need my android to download their minds into the bodies but the appearance modifier program will be of great help to them.

It was then that I decided to become mortal once more. I went to Queen Elisabeth to get her help with the baseline documentation of my new life. Then I went to get my ship from where I left it. It took some doing but I restored it to how is should be. As it been left at the bottom of the Sea of Galilee. Then I got it's programing up to date and had it recognized as the a lost family hand-me-down of my new identity's family.

I then decided that I would settle in Beacon Hills, California. So with all my baseline paperwork done I made my new body. I found that I could not store all the knowledge I have learned over the millennia as an ascended. So I decided to keep only the memories from my original life, the life time spent with Christ, and the baseline knowledge expected of a sixteen year old male Druid. On top of how to use and maintain my gate-ship.

To make it believable that the ship was a hand me down that was well maintained and even upgraded over the generations. I stored all my memories from each of my many lives in form of a diary for each life time that I lived. I even made up a family tree that had notes on who had control and when. I even looked up all my children that I had sired over the meany, meany years.

Over the years I stayed with my main family line. On average it took me three generations to die of old age. During the years I always was my grandson only child as they always married women who could not give birth themselves. It was then that I discovered that my family is truly massive. The largest cluster of my descendants lives in Beacon Hills. I decided that I would rebuild the Hale Family Home. Then I went to live with my descendants Rafael and Melissa McCall and their son Scott.


End file.
